


Not Saying Anything Gets You Nothing

by Skullszeyes



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Boredom, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Flash Fic, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Jonathan is bored and pissed off, he's assigned to stay inside a building since he's not needed, and Jervis walks in





	Not Saying Anything Gets You Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly. :/ It wasn't meant to be anything big or something. Just an idea I wanted to write. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

All day, Jonathan snapped at people, even when they weren’t specifically speaking to him. He was simply pissed that he wasn’t assigned to do anything, and that staying inside was making him restless. When Jervis Tetch wandered into the building, Jonathan went still at the sight of him. 

He glared beneath his mask, fueling his rage that warmed his body, but knew it was something else. He wanted to regret ever thinking the thoughts he once questioned, but even his anger couldn’t push it away. 

“Mr. Crane,” Jervis walked over to him, back straight, shoulders relaxed. He wore a smile and his top hat. “I heard that you’ve been in a bad mood of late.”

“I hate being inside,” Jonathan said, almost petulant. He was younger than Jervis, but it wasn’t about that. He didn’t want to be seen as a child, but as who he was inside, the crawling and scraping, desperate for the fears of others. 

“Soon, Mr. Crane, all who are patient are rewarded.”

“Eventually,” he snapped, shaking his head. “Go away, Tetch.” Leave him to his thoughts, to his heart racing and his mind spinning. He wanted time to think in the empty space, but even that was irritating. Maybe he’ll make his move on his own, that was better than being holed up inside the building. 

“Now, now, Mr. Crane,” Jervis said, a sly grin pulled at the corners of his lips. He reached over, and before Jonathan could react, Jervis had pulled the mask off, revealing short brown hair and brown eyes that widened as he let out a growl.

“Give that back.”

Jervis tossed it over his shoulder. “That’s a lot better, I’d rather be looking at you, knowing what you’re thinking.”

Thinking. Can he hear his thoughts?

“You don’t see me taking your hat, Mr. Tetch,” Jonathan said. He caught the slight movement, the curling of Jervis’s fingers, and his eyes going dead at the thought of someone touching his hat. “Leave me to my own.”

“And have you ruin everything?” Jervis shook his head, and before Jonathan could walk by him, Jervis grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall. He stepped closer, smiling once more. “What more can you do when you’re assigned to stay here.”

“Enough,” Jonathan said. Heart racing, he was vulnerable without his mask, flustered by the thoughts and proximity. 

“I think,” Jervis stepped closer, tilting his head to the side, “You want me to pin you to the wall.”

Jonathan sucked in a breath, and all his thoughts flattened out. “W-What? Why would you think that? I...I just want my mask.”

Jervis’s brows furrowed, and then he stepped closer. “Is my presence...overwhelming you?” 

Jonathan blinked, his face warmed at the thought of being close, but at the same time, unsure of what he was meant to think of. Did he want him that close? So close that Jonathan wasn’t even sure about his own feelings for Jervis. Maybe a little irritated, but there was something else, and he tried not touching that part.

“No,” Jonathan said, too quickly. 

Jervis smiled, leaning close. “You should say when you want something.” He stepped closer, making Jonathan feel small, “Not saying anything gets you nothing.”

“I want you to kiss me,” Jonathan said, words freeing themselves, and he almost berated himself if it wasn’t for Jervis’s expression. He was confused, taken off guard, and then he leaned forward and pressed Jonathan against the wall, planting his mouth against his. He was a bit rough, holding him still, making sure that if Jonathan had second thoughts, he wouldn’t be able to move. Except Jonathan didn’t have second thoughts, they were all smothered by the fact that he was being kissed. 

It was all so needy, maybe a bit inexperienced on his part. Not like he had anyone to date, nor did he think about it. A lot happened in the past few years, and he didn’t feel like he was himself most of the time. Taken over even, a voice whispering, telling him what to do.

This, however, is all him. His decision, and he enjoyed it. 

Jonathan panted when Jervis moved back, and their breaths mingling together.

“Don’t tell me you realized your feelings just now,” Jervis said.

“No,” Jonathan said, “I knew for awhile.”

“I wasn’t ever sure, but it was a chance I was willing to take,” Jervis confessed, laughing as he leaned his forehead against Jonathan’s, his hat falling to the side.

“Now who’s losing their stuff,” Jonathan said, grinning. 

Jervis kissed him again, taking his hand. “Come on, I’ll find a way for you to join us in our next ploy.”

Jonathan grabbed his mask before they left and they out of the building with nothing but the echo of the door occupying the space. 


End file.
